Perception
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Ciuman lembut membuat hatiku berdebar. Gelisah menghampiriku, kala aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas setiap lumatan yang kau berikan. Dan resah terus menghampiriku, saat kau berulang kali mengatakan kata yang sama. 'Hyung, aku menyukaimu'. / PanWink GuanHoon / Li Guan Lin x Park Jihoon / T / School life / YAOI / Wanna One / Produce101


Title : Perception

Author : Berlindia

Uploader : Nettonett (MAKSA)

Main Cast :

Park Jihoon

Li Guan Lin

Other Cast:

Bae Jinyoung

Lee Dehwi

Jeon Somi

Song :

BCL - Persepsi Cinta,

Maliq & D'essentials - Terdiam,

Illslick ft.

Neung ETC - จูบ (Kiss),

Tulus - Ruang Sendiri,

Once - Dealove

...

Rasa - rasanya, junior di sekolah ini banyak yang menarik. Tapi yang lebih menarik lagi, seorang siswa pindahan dari Taiwan yang katanya menjadi pangeran sekolah. Kalo tidak salah, acara ospek kemarin dia mendapatkan banyak sekali surat cinta. Padahal, surat cinta itu seharusnya diberikan ke panitia. Jadilah satu angkatan ini mendapatkan hukuman karena tidak mematuhi perintah panitia.

Jihoon baru saja memikirkan si juniornya itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Panrin. _Hah? Panrin? Memangnya ada nama macam itu?_ Jihoon menebak namanya Panrin karena kemarin sempat melihat spanduk besar bertuliskan nama Panrin dalam tulisan Mandarin. Bentuk dukungan terhadap Panrin sepertinya. Bukan, bukan dukungan untuk menjadi pangeran sekolah tapi menang di perlombaan basket. Di sekolahnya memang ada perlombaan olahraga antar kelas khusus murid tahun pertama. Supaya tambah akrab katanya. Dan sebagai senior, Jihoon hanya menjadi penonton dan sesekali membantu petugas medis atas paksaan Daehwi dan Somi yang sempat kerepotan.

"Hyung! Hyung! Jihoon hyung!"

Jihoon melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah akrab dengan salah satu junior di sekolahnya. Hingga ia bisa dipanggil hyung dengan nada seolah mereka kenalan lama.

"Hyung!"

Jihoon bisa mendengar suara orang tepat dibelakangnya. Jihoon tersentak kaget karena ia malah mendapatkan dada bidang tepat di hadapan matanya. Jihoon sampai harus melangkah mundur supaya tidak pelu mendongak terlalu tinggi. Ah! Panrin rupanya..

"Kenapa?" tanpa sadar Jihoon malah lebih tertarik menatap nametag orang dihadapannya ini. _Ah~ Kuan Lin._. Jadi selama ini ia salah membacanya..

"Aku pengagum rahasiamu!" Jihoon sampai harus mengeritkan dahinya karena melihat tatapan berbinar yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. "Aku benar-benar mengagumimu hyung!"

Jihoon refleks menarik kepala KuanLin dengan kedua tangannya. Masih terdapat kasa berbentuk persegi yang direkatkan dengan plester tertempel di dahinya. Lomba olah raga kemarin sempat memanas dan bocah tinggi ini adalah salah satu korban kebrutalan yang Jihoon selamatkan. Yah.. Walau pun hanya karena ia membentur tiang karena bahunya di dorong oleh tim lawan yang gagal mengontrol emosi.

"Apa benturan itu membuat otakmu rusak?" walau wajah Jihoon itu masuk ke dalam golongan imut tapi sayang mulutnya tidak.

"Ti.. Tidak." Jawab Kuan Lin dengan gugup.

Kenapa harus gugup? Pikir Jihoon dengan heran. Tanpa sadar Jihoon menghela nafas dengan keras. Tuhan memang adil. Bocah dihadapannya ini mendapatkan wajah tampan dan tubuh yang tinggi tapi tidak dengan kinerja otaknya.

"Baguslah," ucap Jihoon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kuan Lin. "Kau tau dari mana namaku?"

"Nametag," Kuan Lin menunjuk dada Jihoon dan membuat Jihoon mengangguk. "Namaku Guan Lin, salam kenal." Guan Lin mengatakannya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dengan begitu rendah.

 _Pan Rin? Kuan Lin? Guan Lin? Yang benar yang mana sih?_ (kebingungan author yang gak ngikutin Produce101)

Jihoon hanya mengangguk dengan pelan. Ia mulai tidak nyaman mendapatkan tatapan dari penggemar Guan Lin yang penasaran.

"Hyung terimakasih." Guan Lin lagi-lagi menunjukkan mata berbinarnya. Dan Jihoon hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. "Terimakasih sudah merawatku dengan baik." lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kelopak mata Jihoon berdenyut dengan tidak nyaman. Apa memberikan plaster itu termasuk merawat? Yah meski sebelumnya ia juga membersihkan luka Guan Lin agat tidak infeksi. Tapi membungkukkan badan macam ini refleks membuat Jihoon menggeplak kepala Guan Lin. Tidak, ia tidak melakukannya dengan keras.

"Kau berlebihan." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Jihoon. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kata-kata melihat tingkah Guan Lin.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah.. Sudah.." potong Jihoon. "Sebentar lagi, bel aka berbunyi," Jihoon menunjukkan jam dinding besar tertempel di dinding gedung kepala sekolah. "Dan mana mungkin kau itu penggemar rahasiaku." kekeh Jihoon.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Jihoon cukup terkejut melihat raut muka kecewa Guan Lin. Ia pikir Guan Lin hanya bercanda.

"Kalau sudah ketahuan, bukan rahasia lagi dong!"

Guan Lin langsung terdiam. Jihoon juga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil saat menemukan Guan Lin yang menganga.

Entahlah, Guan Lin juga tidak begitu tahu dari mana asal hasrat dan dorongan itu. Melihat seniornya tersenyum seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan si senior yang bernama Park Jihoon. Meski dia juga seorang lelaki yang mungkin sama seperti lelaki di dunia ini. Lelaki yang hanya tertarik pada seorang gadis. Bukan sesama lelaki seperti Guan Lin.

 _ **Cinta yang memilih yang menjadi cinta**_

 _ **Baik buruk hanyalah persepsi cinta**_

...

Dan setelah itu setiap hari Jihoon harus mendegar _hyung ini hyung itu hyung bla bla bla.._ Sampai kepala Jihoon sakit. Jihoon tidak menyangka walau pun kadang Guan Lin kesulitan kalau harus berbicara dalam bahasa korea. Tapi kecerewetan Guan Lin sepertinya memang bawaan dari lahir.

Anehnya kalau Guan Lin bersama siswa atau siswi lain. Dia hanya akan diam dan teesenyum kecil. Mungkin dia sedang berlagak sok keren. Dasar anak muda jaman now.

"Sedang apa?" Bae Jin teman sekelas Jihoon ikut menatap jendela kelas yang memberikan pemandangan lapangan basket sekolah.

"Sedang melihat fans rahasiaku." Jihoon sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan sikap Guan Lin. Bahkan Jihoon juga tidak ragu membalas lambaian tangan Guan Lin. Lihat, yang awalnya berwajah serius dengan tatapan tajam. Berubah berbinar saat tatapan keduanya saling bertemu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu gay." Celetuk Baejin yang membuat alis Jihoon terangkat. Yah untung saja reaksi terkejutnya biasa saja.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku rasa banyak orang yang berfikir jika gay itu menjijikan."

"..."

"...mungkin.." tambah Baejin dengan nada menggantung.

Tanpa sadar Jihoon menatap Baejin dengan dalam. Ia biasa sih mendapatkan kata-kata pesimis dari temannya ini. Saking pesimisnya Jihoon menjuluki Baejin dengan sebutan Eeyore, itu loh salah satu karakter keledai di Winni The Pooh. Jihoon hanya heran padahal Baejin itu berteman dekat dengam Daehwi dan Somi yang memiliki sifat ceria dan menyebarkan senyuman kemana-mana. Kadang Jihoon bingung, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa dekat?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Baejin menatap Jihoon dengan dahi berkerut. "Saat kau menatapku, fansmu itu juga tengah menatapku dengan tajam."

Jihoon hanya mendengus pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan benar saja. Jihoon sedikit terkejut saat Guan Lin menatapnya dengan tajam. Refleks Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Tapi siapa sangka, Guan Lin juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jihoon. Memiringkan kepalanya. Meski dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Guan Lin yang berubah dengan ekspresi merajuk dan Jihoon yang hanya memberikan tatapan bingung. Jihoon merasa ia tengah kepergok selingkuh.

"Hyung, besok kemana?" itu pertanyaan pertama Guan Lin saat juniornya itu duduk seenaknya tepat di hadapan Jihoon. Meskipun Jihoon memang sedang makan siang sendirian.

"Di rumah." Jawab Jihoon. Diam-diam Jihoon memandang kesekeliling tempatnya duduk. Entah kenapa meja kanan kiri depan belakangnya jadi begitu banyak siswi. Entah itu junior ataupun senior.

"Besok aku ada project di Gangnam, hyung mau ikut?" Guan Lin yang menggaruk tengkuknya membuat Jihoon mengerenyit. Perasaan Jihoon saja atau Guan Lin memang terlihat malu - malu?

"Project apa?"

" _Free Hug_." Jawab Guan Lin dengan mantap.

Refleks Jihoon tertawa sambil menutup wajahnya. _Jihoon tahu tidak ya?_ Kalau cara dia tertawa itu menggemaskan, bukan hanya untuk Guan Lin tapi hampir semua orang setuju kalau Jihoon itu memiliki wajah imut.

"Aku serius hyung." rajuk Guan Lin.

"Kau tidak keberatan dipeluk oleh orang asing?" Jihoon bertanya sambil memainkan sendoknya. Karena Jihoon sudah selesai makan tapi Guan Lin baru saja makan.

"Tidak.." nada Guan Lin menggantung. "Tapi kalo itu hyung aku keberatan."

Jihoon jelas terkejut tapi lebih terkejut lagi dengan suara jeritan tertahan di sekelilingnya.

"Ini kan tubuhku, mengapa kau yang keberatan?"

"Entahlah.." acuh Guan Lin dan kembali sibuk dengan makanan dihadapannya. "Hyung tidak makan?" tanya Guan Lin yang melihat Jihoon yang sibuk bermain handphone.

"Sudah habis dari tadi," jawab Jihoon dengan malas. tapi Guan Lin malah menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Jihoon dengan senyuman lebar. "Kenapa? Cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Hyung menungguku?"

"Hmm.." Jihoon hanya mengiyakan dengan gumaman.

 _ **Apakah kau rasakan?**_

 _ **Getaranku pada dirimu**_

...

Inginya Jihoon memang bersantai di rumah. Dan mengerjakan tugas yang belum ia selesaikan. Meski itu hanya janji dan wacana. Setidaknya Jihoon punya alasan jelas. Tapi berkat Daehwi semua alasan itu tidak bisa diterima. Dan mengakibatkan dia Baejin dan Daehwi tiba di pusat Gangnam. Meninggalkan Somi yang mau dibangungkan seperti apa pun, tetap tidak mau bangun. Kasur adalah prioritas Somi saat libur.

"Kau tidak mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Baejin.

"Tas? Sepatu? Topi?" kali ini Daehwi yang bertanya. "Kau kan anak orang kaya, tidak mau menambah koleksi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jihoon meski ia tidak membantah kalau memang ia terlahir di dalam keluarga yang yah~ lumayan. "Bukannya kalian yang mau belanja?"

"Tidak." Daehwi menjawab terus terang.

"Lalu buat apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Aku hanya suka melihat orang belanja sih.." ucap Daehwi tanpa rasa bersalah. "Eh! _Free Hug_!" seru Daehwi sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang menutup matanya dengan selembar kain. "Dia kenapa? Pengidap HIV kah?"

Tapi Daehwi langsung mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menganga. Sama seperti Baejin dan Jihoon tentunya. ' _I'm gay, want you hug me?_ ' Jihoon menatap orang yang tengah merentangkan tangannya itu dengan cermat. Sepertinya dia mengenal siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Seperti yang ku duga," bisik Baejin pelan. "Dia gay kan?"

"Jadi bingung," gumam Daehwin pelan. "Aku sebenarnya bingung mau mendukung atau tidak, tapi aku suka memeluk dan dipeluk." perkataan Daehwi jelas mendapatkan tatapan aneh oleh Baejin dan Jihoon. " _Never mind_!" Daehwin sudah melangkah dengan mantap. Tapi kerah belakangnya di tahan oleh Baejin.

Jihoon sendiri malah berdiri dengan gamang. Ini project maksud Guan Lin kah? Tapi apa benar Guan Lin gay? Dan Jihoon terlalu penasaran untuk berdiam diri. Jadi dengan penuh tekad yang entah tekad itu datang dari mana. Ia memeluk tubuh Guan Lin yang refleks mendapatkan balasan pelukan. Jihoon bahkan mendapatkan Guan Lin tanpa sengaja menepuk kepala belakang Jihoon dengan pelan.

"Setelah lebih dari 15 menit, akhirnya ada yang mau memelukku," gumam Guan Lin yang membuat Jihoon terkejut. "Sepertinya aku kenal dengan aroma shampoomu," Guan Lin bahkan tersenyum cerah hingga memamerkan gusi atasnya namun hanya ditanggapi dengan diam oleh Jihoon. "Ah! Terimakasih, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Lagi, Jihoon mendapatkan Guan Lin membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga mau!" seru Daehwi sambil memeluk Guan Lin dengan cepat dan dengan cepat juga melepas pelukannya. Guan Lin tentu mengucapkan terimakasih yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Daehwi.

" _Love is love_." ucap Daehwi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Baejin yang menemukan Jihoon mengusap belakang kepalanya. Dan Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan bingung.

"Dia hafal aroma shampoo ku." Bisik Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri saking terkejut.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Baejin yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Jihoon.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Gumam Daehwi sambil menggosok dagunya dengan pelan. "Dimana ya?"

Baik Baejin maupun Jihoon memilih diam dan tidak menjawab kebingungan Daehwi.

...

Jihoon memilih bangku-bangku kayu yang berada di sekitar kelasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Sesekali Jihoon mengibas poninya dengan kesal. Poninya sekarang sangat panjang. Kalau sampai melewati alis bisa - bisa rambutnya di razia.

"Hyung!" panggil Guan Lin yang berada tepat di belakang tubuh Jihoon. "Sedang apa?"

"Mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Jawab Jihoon sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang melorot. Duh, sudah poni sekarang kaca mata. "Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya saat Guan Lin menatap satu-satunya teman sekelompoknya yang hadir. Jihoon jadi ikut menatap teman sekelompoknya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Jeon Somi.

"Ada Daewhi kok." Celetuk Jihoon yang malah membuat dia kaget sendiri. Buat apa ia memberi penjelasan pada juniornya ini. Guan Lin langsung mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan temen sekelompoknya menatap Jihoon dengan heran.

"Hyung mau aku bantu?" tanya Guan Lin sambil menunjuk poninya sendiri. "Aku ada karet, mau?" tawar Guan Lin yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh Jihoon. "Sini aku yang pasang."

Jihoon tidak masalah sih. Toh, ia memang sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya. Dan Guan Lin hanya perlu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengucir poni Jihoon. Tapi karena hasilnya aneh kalau Jihoon menunduk. Akhirnya Guan Lin refleks meraih dagu Jihoon untuk mendongak dan menatap lurus perut Guan Lin.

"Sudah."

"Oke."

Guan Lin langsung berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sedangkan Jihoon lebih memilih untuk memplototi teman sekelompoknya.

"Kau memotoku ya?" Jihoon sudah memang tampang garang. Tapi temannya itu hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan tidak bersalah. "Hapus!"

"Tapi kalian imut," Somi mengatakannya sambil memeluk handphonenya dengan gemas. "Kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja?"

"Dasar aneh!" gerutu Jihoon.

"Hoon!" panggil Daehwi. "Kemarin yang menggadakan _free hug_ tuh Guan Lin ya?"

"Kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah memberikan pertanyaan.

"Tadi aku bertemua dengannya," jelas Daehwi. "Aku tanya dan dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya."

"Terus?" kali ini Jihoon bertanya dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Karena ia tidak mau ketahuan. Apalagi ketahuan oleh Guan Lin.

"Dia bertanya, apa kemarin kau ke Gangnam bersamaku."

"Jawabanmu?" kali ini Somi yang bertanya dengan bersemangat. Meski tidak ikut, gadis ini kan mendapatkan terroran pesan dari Daehwi untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana ya? Somi tahu kalau Daehwi bilang jalan-jalan ya mereka memang hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa melakukan apa pun lagi.

"Iya dan aku bilang kau juga ikut menyumbang."

Seperti ada petir menyambar. Jihoon langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kesal. Antara ingin marah dan menjitak kepala Daehwi, tapi masalahnya Daehwi tidak salah apa - apa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Daehwi panik. Belum lagi Somi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya bersandar di dada bidang Guan Lin?" tanya Somi yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh Jihoon.

...

Berterimakasihlah pada wajah Jihoon yang selalu tampak percaya diri. Walau pun sejak bel sekolah berdering tanda pelajaran terakhir telah selesai, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Was-was dengan berbagai hal. Misalnya ia harus seperti apa menghadapi Guan Lin. Padahal ia tidak punya salah apa-apa pada Guan Lin.

"Hyung!" tidak seperti biasa panggilan Guan Lin cukup membuat Jihoon tersentak kaget. "Apa aku boleh meminta ID LINEmu?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk meski ragu. Karena terlalu malas mengetik akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menekan option ' _shake_ '. Tahukan maksudnya? Kalian hanya perlu menggoyangkan handphone untuk mendapatkan ID LINE yang sama-sama menggoyangkan handphonenya.

Jihoon sebenernya tipe orang yang jarang menggunakan handphone. Ia juga jarang bergabung untuk berdiskusi di grup kelas. Tapi Guan Lin berhasil membuat Jihoon terjaga hanya untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Guan Lin.

Guan Lin : ' _Selamat malam, have a nice dream_ '

Pesan terakhir Guan Lin malam ini, setelah Jihoon mengatakan ia mengantuk. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi foto profile Guan Lin membuatnya penasaran. Ternyata hanya foto tangan yang sepertinya tengah memeluk seseorang. Memang fotonya hanya sepotong. Hanya bagian belakang dari punggung hingga pinggang saja. Tapi..

" _Shit!_ " umpat Jihoon yang hampir melempar handphonenya sendiri.

Ia tahu persis baju di foto profile Guan Lin. Itu baju yang ia gunakan saat di Gangnam. Jihoon memang memeluk bahu Guan Lin dan membuat Guan Lin membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jihoon. Serius! Jihoon tidak tahu kalau aksi ini akan terekam kamera. Kalo dari posisi pengambilan gambar. Berarti kameranya berada tepat dihadapan Guan Lin. Sial~ bisa-bisanya ia tidak sadar jika ada kamera.

...

"Apa Guan Lin, sudah punya kekasih?" entah kenapa Baejin jadi begitu penasarannya hingga Jihoon hanya bisa menatap Baejin dengan datar. "Aku dengar rumor dari gerombolan gadis di lorong." perjelas Baejin yang membuat Jihoon mengangkat bahunya dengan masa bodoh.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Baejin benar-benar penasaran. Dan Jihoon merasa rasa penasaran Baejin sudah melewati batas.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" asal kalian tahu, Jihoon belum memiliki perasaan apa pun pada Guan Lin.

"Aku lihat dari photo profilenya," suara Somi membuat Jihoon dan Baejin menoleh. "Jihoon, kau tahu ini siapa?" tanya Somi sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto.

Dan itu adalah photo profile LINE milik Guan Lin. Jihoon hanya mengulum bibir bawahnya. Bingung..

"Itu bukannya.." Baejin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Jihoon yang sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam. "..ini beneran kekasih Guan Lin?" kali ini Baejin bertanya langsung pada Jihoon. Karena Baejin jelas ingat pakaian yang dikenakan Jihoon saat mereka bertiga ke Gangnam.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baejin hanya merasa ambigu saja dengan jawaban Jihoon.

"Aku tidak tahu." dalam arti ia tidak tahu bagaiamana Guan Lin bisa mendapatkan foto itu. Untung saja wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Kau tidak protes atau bertanya langsung?" wajarkan kalau Baejin bingung dengan sikap Jihoon.

"Hmm.. aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu." Jihoon menjawab dengan santai.

"Apa hubungannya kau dengan Guan Lin?" Somi bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Tidak ada.." Jihoon menjawabnya dengan lugas. Tapi masalahnya yang dipeluk dan memeluk Guan Lin itu Jihoon.

"Jadi, kenapa Jihoon harus protes?"

"Bertanya maksudku," ralat Baejin sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku salah menggunakan kata-kata yang tepat."

"Jihoooooooon!" kali ini Jihoon tahu betul siapa yang berteriak kencang macam ini. Lee Daehwi. "Ini.. Ini.. Ini bukannya.." sambil menunjukkan foto profile Guan Lin.

Sebelum Daehwi keceplosan Baejin yang lebih dulu bergerak cepat membekap mulut Daehwi. Hingga Jihoon sendiri terkejut dengan tindakan Baejin. Masalahnya Baejin melakukannya dengan tatapan dingin andalannya. Kan jadi seperti adegan penyekapan.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Somi benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Dia berisik." bisik Baejin tepat ditelinga Daehwi.

"Aku cuman ingin bertanya," protes Daehwi sambil mengusap telinganya yang malah dipelototi Baejin. Meski Daehwi terlihat seperti bocah, percaya _padaku_ dia termasuk orang yang paling peka. "Aku sepertinya pernah lihat, tapi aku penasaran mereka beneran pacaran atau tidak?"

Jihoon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Daehwi langsung membuka mulutnya, ingin protes. Namun lebih memilih menatap Baejin dan berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi pada akhirnya hanya bisa berkata.

"Aneh ya.."

Entah apa yang lucu, tapi Baejin malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Daehwi. Hingga membuat Jihoon dan Somi menatap Baejin dengan heran. Sedangkan Daehwi menatap Baejin dengan tatapan tidak suka. Daehwi sedang serius, hei!

"Aneh apanya?" Somi lagi-lagi bertanya. Hingga membuat Jihoon stress sendiri. Wanita itu memang nalurinya atau Sominya saja yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Kan dia dekat dengan Guan Lin." jawab Baejin.

"Sedekat apa?" rasa pensaran Somi semakin menjadi.

"Tidak terlalu dekat kok." Jihoon langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

Tapi jawabannya berbarengan dengan pesan LINE dari Guan Lin. Saat dia membaca pesan, Somi, Daehwi dan Baejin menatap Jihoon dengan penasaran. Karena mereka tidak tahu Jihoon sedang berbalas pesan dengan siapa bisa jadi dengan Guan Lin. Dan kenapa Jihoon itu selalu membuat orang penasaran.

Laiguanlin_: 'Hyung, mau makan siang bersama?'

Parkjihoon_ : 'Boleh'

Laiguanlin_: 'Nanti aku jemput ke kelasmu'

Parkjihoon_ : 'Oke..'

Laiguanlin_: 'Hmm.. Sore ini ada waktu tidak?'

Parkjihoon_ : 'Kenapa?'

Laiguanlin_: 'Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan hyung'

Parkjihoon_ : 'Aku juga, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan..'

Laiguanlin_: 'Tentang apa?'

Parkjihoon_ : 'Nanti sore aku jelaskan'

Laiguanlin_: 'Baiklah..'

"Apa?" Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya saat ketiganya menunjukkan ekspresi meminta penjelasan. Tapi sebelum Daehwi membuka mulutnya, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas. Membuat semua orang termasuk Jihoon buru-buru duduk dibangkunya.

...

Jihoon itu tipe yang lumayan apik. Dia sibuk membuat jadwal pekerjaan rumahnya disebuah buku cacatan. Kalau buku cacatannya rapih dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menanyakan besok ada PR atau tidak. Tinggal beberapa catatan lagi sebenarnya, tapi panggilan Guan Lin membuat Jihoon langsung mendongak dan menatap ambang pintu kelas.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Guan Lin yang membuat Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Jihoon melambaikan tangannya, meminta Guan Lin untuk masuk ke kelas karena masih terdapat beberapa hal yang perlu di catat.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," ucap Jihoon sambil memeriksa kembali cacatannya. Oh maaf, kalau Jihoon itu memangnya pencinta kesempurnaan. "Selesai!" Jihoon meletakkan kacamatanya dan menatap Guan Lin yang duduk dihadapannya.

Jihoon menemukan Guan Lin tersenyum padanya. Guan Lin suka sekali kalau melihat seniornya ini mengenakan kacamata bacanya.

"Pantas saja Hyung kadang terlihat sendirian kalau makan siang." Guan Lin beranjak berdiri bersamaan dengan Jihoon yang meletakkan tempat kacamatanya di bawah kolong meja. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, teman-temannya terlalu malas dan kelaparan untuk menunggu Jihoon menyelesaikan catatannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau matamu rusak."

"Iya, sedikit." Jihoon menatap lorong kelas yang ramai tidak karuan.

"Kenapa tidak pakai lensa kontak?" seingat Guan Lin tidak hanya siswi, siswa juga banyak yang lebih memilih lensa kontak dibandingkan kacamata.

"Ribet," jawab Jihoon sekenannya. Toh, Jihoon hanya menggunakan kacamata jika diperlukan saja.

"Sore, enaknya kemana?" Guan Lin menatap Jihoon yang memilih tempat duduk yang paling jarang dikerubuni banyak orang.

"Hmm.. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan itu penting?" Jihoon penasaran dan Guan Lin mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Buatku penting, tapi entah buat hyung." Guan Lin menggaruk pelipisnya dan membuat Jihoon menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya, kau tidak ada latihan?" setahu Jihoon, Guan Lin itu anak klub basket. Tapi Guan Lin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan bilang kalau latihannya hanya pada hari selasa dan kamis.

...

Nah ini, bagaimana Baejin dan Daehwi tidak penasaran. Si junior bertubuh tinggi itu sampai menjemput temannya ini untuk pulang. Jihoon hanya berpamitan dengan terburu-buru. Meski ia dengan jelas sempat mendengar Somi menanyakan seberapa dekat ia dengan Guan Lin.

Jihoon memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari sekolah. Hingga harus melewati dua stasiun. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba disebuat _library cafe_. Memesan makanan ringan sambil berpura-pura menatap minat dengan tumpukan buku, kaset film dan musik.

Setelah seorang waitress meletakkan segelas lemo squash pada Guan Lin dan Cola pada Jihoon. Jihoon menemukan Guan Lin menatapnya terus menerus yang membuat Jihoon berinisiatif bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa hyung lihat photo profileku?" Guan Lin menatap Jihoon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Antara takut dan ragu.

Tapi Jihoon hanya bisa menatap Guan Lin sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Jihoon bahkan sampai mengusap tengkuknya dengan pelan. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa gugup?

"Sebenarnya aku sempat berpikir untuk pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan tidak peduli." Jawaban Jihoon rupanya membuat Guan Lin membelalakkan matanya. Jelas juniornya ini terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

Jihoon juga bingung sebenarnya kenapa ia harus pura-pura macam itu. Selagi berpikir Jihoon lebih memilih meletakkan siku kanannya diatas meja dan telapak tangannya tampak menyangga dagu. Ah tidak, malah seperti menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan jari-jari tangan kirinya tampak mengetuk meja dengan ritme dan suara pelan. Bukannya menjawab Jihoon malah memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Dan menemukan hal yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Hyung." Panggil Guan Lin. Sekarang namja tinggi itu bingung. Seniornya itu tidak menjawab karena marah atau apa.

"Apa kau gay?" Jihoon masih dalam posisinya, menatap keluar dan mulut yang sedikit tertutup oleh tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau gay?" ulang Jihoong masih dengan berbisik.

"Iya." Jawabannya sama seperti yang pertama namun kali ini terdengar lebih mantap.

Jihoon melirik Guan Lin pelan. Jihoon ragu untuk kembali bertanya dan Guan Lin terlihat gugup dan terus menatap tajam minuman yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" pertanyaan Jihoon jelas membuat Guan Lin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Bukan sebagai pengagum rahasia tapi sebagai.."

"Iya." Jawab Guan Lin tanpa merasa ragu sama sekali.

Jawaban Guan Lin cukup membuat Jihoon memilih untuk menyenderkan bahunya. Masih sambil menatap keluar jendela. Mengamati hal yang sempat membuatnya terkejut. Tapi dibandingkan itu, ia lebih memilih meraih minumannya. Bukan untuk diminum hanya merasakan rasa dingin dari luar gelas berbahan kaca.

"Apa kau pikir aku gay?"

Jihoon kembali bertanya. Jihoon mengangkat gelasnya dan menggenggam gelas kuat-kuat. Guan Lin refleks menyilangkan kedua lengannya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Tidak seperti yang Guan Lin perkirakan. Jihoon melakukannya untuk meminum minumannya sekaligus bukan untuk menyiramkan minumannya pada Guan Lin. Jihoon melirik Guan Lin yang terlihat kikuk.

"Tidak, aku tahu hyung bukan gay," jawab Guan Lin dengan resah. Jihoon tidak bertanya tapi Guan Lin tahu Jihoon butuh alasan. "Hyung, kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menyukai dan membenci siapa pun."

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Saat hyung berteriak marah pada orang yang mendorongku dan menarik lenganku untuk mengobati luka di dahiku." Jawab Guan Lin dengan pelan. Maksud Guan Lin pada saat lomba anta kelas.

Jihoon terdiam cukup lama dan jika itu Daehwi atau Somi yang melakukannya mungkin Guan Lin justru akan menyukai Daehwi atau Somi. Hanya saja waktu itu Jihoon yang bereaksi lebih cepat.

"Tapi hyung," potong Guan Lin. "Kenapa hyung memelukku?"

Jihoon dengan pelan menegakkan badannya. Entah kenapa Jihoon mendadak tertarik menatap wajah Guan Lin. Mau bagaimana pun, Jihoon akui jika Guan Lin itu tampan dan memiliki suara yang menggoda. Tidak seperti dirinya. Jihoon ingat betul saat di Gangnam, ia melihat Guan Lin dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan setengah terangkat terkulai lemas. Jihoon juga ingat saat Guan Lin membentur tiang, para siswa tidak ada yang berniat menolong dan siswi yang malah sibuk memaki pelaku yang membaut dahi Guan Lin terluka. Dan kakinya selalu refleks untuk menggapai Guan Lin.

"Karena kau memintanya," Jihoon kembali menyenderkan bahunya, memiringkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Guan Lin. "Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat raut wajahmu itu."

"Jadi apa hyung marah?" Guan Lin hanya ingin meperjelas saja. Tapi Jihoon malah balik bertanya kenapa ia harus marah. "Karena semuanya, karena aku menyukaimu atau karena photo profileku misalnya."

"Kau bilang, rasa suka tidak bisa dipaksa," Jihoon itu pandai membalikkan kata-kata loh, jangan lupakan fakta itu. "Kalau aku minta hapus dan ganti photo profilemu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menuruti permintaan hyung." Jawab Guan Lin yang malah membuat Jihoon mengeluh.

"Kau itu hanya punya modal tampang ya?" ee.. Oke kalian tahu kan tipe AB mulutnya kadang hampir mirip dengan cabe rawit. "Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, harusnya kau pertahankan itu, walau pun hanya sebatas photo profile."

"Tapi bukan kah kebanyakan orang lebih suka dituruti?" Guan Lin bertanya dengan begitu gamblangnya.

"Yang kau sukai itu kebanyakan orang atau aku?" balas Jihoon yang malah membuat Guan Lin terkekeh pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Guan Lin masih terkikik sedangkan Jihoon langsung mengulum kedua bibirnya dengan terkejut. Sial, keceplosan..

"Hyung, tahu kapasitas otakku kan?" Guan Lin memulai pertanyaan retorisnya sambil berdeham pelan. "Tapi hyung sadar tidak, jika perkataan hyung itu seolah-olah hyung juga menyukaiku."

"Tidak kok." Balas Jihoon yang malah membuat Guan Lin tersenyum tipis. Jihoon pikir Guan Lin akan menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, hyung benar-benar egois," Guan Lin mengatakannya dengan setengah mengeluh tapi juga setengah geli yang membuat Jihoon protes. "Hyung bilang tidak suka padaku, tapi aku yang menyukaimu seolah harus terus mengejar dan menuruti kemauan hyung."

"Yaa.. YAA!" teriak Jihoon sambil membelalakan matanya. Jihoon tidak tahu jika Guan Lin sepintar ini membalikkan kata-katanya. Jihoon bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam para pengunjung.

Anehnya melihat Guan Lin yang tersenyum cerah malah membuat Jihoon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dia memang kalah kalau berhadapan dengan namja maupun yeoja berwajah rupawan. Guan Lin termasuk memiliki wajah kelas premium kan? Macam daging premium yang dipanggang dengan sempurna.

"Tapi hyung, aku serius, aku menyukai hyung," Guan Lin kini dengan beraninya menatap langsung Jihoon. "Aku sedang tidak mempermainkanmu."

"Nah itu," celetuk Jihoon yang membuat Guan Lin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau aku bilang, aku menyukaimu juga, bukan kah aneh?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika kau memiliki perasaan itu padaku," jelas Jihoon dengan senyum kecil. "Itu hakmu, dan kau tidak punya hak untuk memaksaku kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku cukup senang, hyung tidak menjauhiku atau memakiku atau merasa jijik padaku."

Jihoon jadi teringat kata-kata Baejin. Ah! Iya Baejin, Daehwi dan Somi. Mereka tiga manusia yang membuatnya kaget barusan. Kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka membuntuti Jihoon dan Guan Lin dengan cara yang kurang cantik. Hingga bisa ketahuan oleh Jihoon.

"Hyung.." panggil Guan Lin

"Ya?"

"Hyung tidak keberatan kan, jika aku terus menggejar hyung?"

Jihoon tampak terdiam cukup lama. Dan akhirnya mengangkat bahunya dengan santai.

"Lagi pula aku juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya di kejar-kejar namja sepertimu."

Jihoon dan Guan Lin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa ada perdebatan berarti dan kesepakatan yang yah.. entah itu bisa disebut kesepakatan atau tidak. Dan Guan Lin pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak merubah photo profilenya. Diam-diam Jihoon senang dengan keputusan Guan Lin. Tapi, Jihoon juga perlu menyelesaikan sesuatu. Yak! Menyelesaikan tiga manusia yang membuntutinya.

Awalnya mereka melewati jalan besar. Jihoon lumayan hafal dengan jalanan daerah sini. Dan tanpa di duga, saat kedua sampai di pertigaan. Jihoon langsung menggenggam tangan Guan Lin. Dan membuat Guan Lin terkejut. Namun menuruti langkah kaki Jihoon yang cepat dan berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Jihoon masih menggenggam tangannya sebelum akhirnya teman sekelas Jihoon tampak berteriak karena target mereka menghilang dengan cepat.

Jihoon tampak tertawa tertahan melihat ketiga temannya kelimpungan mencarinya. Sedangkan Guan Lin sibuk mengamati Jihoon yang tengah tertawa dengan senang. Hingga membuat mata Jihoon menyipit dengan tulang pipi terangkat jelas. Entah apa yang ada di otak Guan Lin. Tiba-tiba saja Guan Lin meraup wajah seniornya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Jihoon tentu terkejut. Melihat tatapan Guan Lin macam itu tentu Jihoon bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan Guan Lin. Dan anehnya dia tidak menghindar atau pun memejamkan matanya. Hingga bibir Guan Lin menyentuh bibirnya barulah Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada gerakan berarti hanya sebuah kecupan dalam. Saat Guan Lin melepas ciumannya. Jihoon membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menemukan Guan Lin menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba.

Guan Lin berusaha untuk tidak kembali meraup bibir Jihoon. Dia sedang menunggu, menunggu reaksi Jihoon yang nyatanya hanya menatapnya. Tatapan ambigu. Antara bingung atau memohon untuk kembali dicium.

Saat Guan Lin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Jihoon refleks memejamkan matanya. Dan untuk kali ini Guan Lin tidak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya. Tapi kedua bibirnya juga melumat bibir bawah Jihoon dengan perlahan. Guan Lin sebenarnya cukup terkejut saat Jihoon memiringkah wajahnya untuk membalas lumayannya. Hanya lumatan sederhana dan singkat tapi cukup membuat Guan Lin tersenyum. Tapi tidak untuk Jihoon yang justru menatap Guan Lin dengan bingung.

Jihoon bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya ia membalas lumatan Guan Lin. Jihoon bahkan mengulum bibir bawahnya dan bisa merasakan rasa lemon yang ditinggalkan bibir Guan Lin.

"Sepertinya sudah aman." ucap Guan Lin yang membuat Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku pikir hyung tidak sadar dibuntuti oleh mereka."

"Kau sadar?" tanya Jihoon untuk memperpanjang topik pembicaraan. Ia ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan.

"Ya, saat di kereta."

Jihoon tampak menatap Guan Lin dengan terperangah. Bagaimana ia sampai tidak sadar. Kenapa malah Guan Lin yang lebih dulu sadar. Dan kenapa Guan Lin diam saja.

"Senang ya, punya teman yang peduli."

"Mereka hanya penasaran."

Guan Lin hanya menganggkat kedua bahunya sebagai respon dari bantahan Jihoon. Kalau tidak peduli buat apa mereka bertiga sampai rela menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga hanya untuk mengikuti Jihoon. Diam-diam Guan Lin melumat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia menyukai tekstur hangat dan lembut bibir Jihoon.

แค่จูบเบาๆเท่านั้นทำเอาฉันสั่นไปถึงหัวใจ

 **Ciumanan lembut, membuatku hatiku berdebar**

ตอนที่เธอจูบฉันดวงใจไหวหวั่นล่องลอยแสนไกล

 **Kala kau menciumku, kau membuatku gelisah**

...

Biasanya Jihoon akan biasa saja jika melihat Guan Lin bermain basket. Tapi untuk sekarang rasanya sedikit berbeda. Guan Lin tetap akan tersenyum saat memergoki Jihoon yang mangamatinya dari lantai dua. Tapi cara tersenyum Guan Lin yang berbeda membuat Jihoon sedikit resah. Meski Guan Lin tetap tersenyum lebar tapi kesannya berbeda. Sebelum kejadian itu, Guan Lin akan menatapnya dengan berbinar tapi sekarang ia melihat tatapan pemburu. Jihoon merasa perutnya tergelitik setiap Guan Lin melihatnya dengan tatapan mendamba seperti itu. Tatapan Guan Lin sama seperti tatapan Daehwi yang tengah menatap donat coklat kesukaannya.

"Kemarin kau kemana?" pertanyaan Baejin membuat Jihoon menarik pandangannya dari Guan Lin. Bukan menjawab Jihoon hanya menatapa Daehwi dan Somi yang ada di belakang Baejin. Ia merasa introgasi akan segera dimulai. Tapi ia sedang tidak mau di introgasi, apalagi oleh Baejin yang sudah siap dengan amunisi dan jebakannya.

"Bukankah kemarin kalian membuntuti kami?" tanya Jihoon yang kembali memilih menatap Guan Lin. Ah! Namja jangkung itu kembali mencetakkan angka.

"..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ketahuan ya?" kekeh Somi.

"Kami?" tanya Daehwi. "Sudah sedekat apa kalian?" Daehwi yang memiliki ketajaman yang mereporkan selalu membuat Jihoon kewalahan. Jihoon langsung menatap Daehwi dengan bingung. Daehwi dengan cepat menjelaskan dan kembali bertanya kenapa Jihoon memilih kata 'kami' bukannya 'aku'.

"Karena dia juga tahu, malah paling pertama sadar."

Jihoon kembali menatap lapangan basket. Dan menemukan permainan telah selesai. Menyisakan beberapa pemain termasuk Guan Lin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Baejin yang membuat Jihoon terdiam cukup lama. Bukan pembicaraan yang dia ingat tapi cara Guan Lin menangkup wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan menggoda.

Refleks Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan dengan jelas Jihoon bisa melihat mata Guan Lin melebar. Bahkan Guan Lin juga sama-sama menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu. Jihoon mendadak merasa dadanya sesak dan seketika menatap Daehwi dengan wajah memelas.

"Rasanya seperti senior yang dijajah junior." Keluh Jihoon sambil menepuk dadanya dengan pelan yang membuat ketiga temannya itu menatapnya dengan nanar. "Harga diriku terluka."

"Drama King." Keluh Baejin dengan berdecak pelan. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Jihoon ingin menjelaskannya dengan sangat detail. Tapi masa ia menceritakan sesuatu macam itu. Jadinya Jihoon hanya menghela nafas dengan lelah. Ternyata ini yang dinamakan dilema. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus senang pada waktu bersamaan. Meski ia tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Tsk," decak Jihoon dengan pelan. Jihoon menatap ketiga temannya yang menatapnya selalu dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus khawatir. "Ayo kita ke perpustakaan."

"Tidak mau!" teriak Daehwi dan Somi bersamaan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami!" seru Somi dengan bersemangat.

"Kalian harus mengulang matematika kan?" Jihoon bertanya sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu tidak memperdulikan erangan kesal dari Dehwi maupun Somi. "Aku tahu bocoran soalnya."

Daehwi dan Somi langsung beranjak berdiri. Jihoon berbohong, mana mungkin ia punya bocoran soal. Tapi, ruang perpustakaan yang sepi selalu sukses menjernihkan pikiran Jihoon yang sedang semerawut. Walau pun pada akhirnya Baejin yang mengambil alih untuk mengajarkan Deahwi dan Somi. Sedangkan Jihoon mencari bangku terpisah, mengambil buku mengenai Hitler. Dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Padahal ia tidak terlalu suka buku tentang perang apalagi Hitler. Masalahnya, ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Jihoon mendengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Dan berusaha menghiraukan suara itu seperti angin lalu. Tapi ketika langkah kaki tersebut berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Konsentrasi Jihoon terhadap buku berubah menjadi konsentrasi terhadap indera pendengaran.

"Hyung," panggil seseorang tepat ditelinga Jihoon. Sebelum Jihoon menoleh, orang itu malah kembali berkata. "Aku menyukaimu."

Jihoon tidak sempat merespon. Tapi ia sempat menengok ke belakang dan menemukan punggung Guan Lin yang menjauh.

Setelahnya ia akan terus mendapatkan Guan Lin mengatakan kata yang sama setiap hari. Saat menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Makan siang di kantin dan saat menjemputnya di kelas. Meski ia mengatakannya selalu sambil berbisik dan Jihoon selalu bingung untuk merespon.

Bahkan saat di toilet. Jihoon merasa kesabarannya sudah habis. Kenapa Guan Lin sudah seperti penguntit? Jihoon hanya sedang mencuci tangan tapi Guan Lin sudah ada dibelakangnya dan lagi-lagi membisikkan kata yang sama. Bahkan dari pantulan cermin ia bisa melihat tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang memintanya untuk menyerah dan menerima Guan Lin.

Jihoon membalikkan badan. Dan Guan Lin dengan dengan seenaknya menganggkat tubuh Jihoon untuk duduk di pinggir wastafel yang basah. Guan Lin meletakkan tangan kanan dan kirinya dipinggir paha Jihoon. Hingga Jihoon merasa ia tengah di kurung.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakannya?" bisik Jihoon sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Guan Lin. Jihoon berniat mendorong tubuh Guan Lin. Karena dibalik bilik toilet masih ada Daehwi yang kemungkinan besar akan menguping pembicaraan.

"Tidak." Balas Guan Lin dengan tegas meski dengan berbisik sambil menekan pinggang Jihoon agar tetap diam ditempat.

Mata Guan Lin terus menatap mata dan bibir Jihoon bergantian. Dan Jihoon selalu tahu maksud Guan Lib. Jadi Jihoon tidak terkejut saat salah satu tangan Guan Lin bergerak menuju leher Jihoon. Memaksa kepala Jihoon untuk menunduk agar mempermudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di atas bibir Jihoon. Lagi, Jihoon tidak menolak sama sekali lumatan yang diberikan Guan Lin dibibir atasnya. Karena ia pun sibuk melumat bibir bawah Guan Lin. Hingga Guan Lin dengan pelan meremas pinggang Jihoon. Yang membuat Jihoon refleks membuka mulutnya untuk melepaskan suara desahannya. Namun Jihoon terkesiap saat lidah Guan Lin bergerak dan bertemu dengan lidahnya. Jihoon refleks meremas punggung Guan Lin.

"Aku serius," bisik Jihoon dengan wajah memerah. Antara hampir kehabisan nafas dan malu. "Jika kau terus melakukannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan."

"..."

"Jika aku menerimamu, aku mungkin hanya terbawa suasana tapi jika aku menolakmu, bisa jadi aku hanya merasa terganggu dengan caramu."

"Kenapa hyung membalasku?" Guan Lin dengan seenaknya mengecup bibir Jihoon dengan suara berisik.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jihoon. Tapi jujur saja Jihoon juga bingung. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah mengikuti alur Guan Lin dan membalas setiap kecupan yang diberikan Guan Lin. Bisa jadi Jihoon hanya terbawa suasana kan?

"Jadi apa yang hyung ingin kan?"

Jihoon hanya mendorong pelan dada Guan Lin untuk sedikit menjauh. Dan memudahkan Jihoon untuk turun dari wastafel. Kini Jihoon perlu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap Guan Lin.

"Beri aku waktu."

Guan Lin tampak terdiam cukup lama dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan di ujung hidung seniornya ini. Dan lagi-lagi Jihoon tidak keberatan justru kelakuan Guan Lin seperti itu selalu dianggap wajar oleh Jihoon.

"Baiklah, aku turuti kemauan hyung."

 _ **Aku butuh tahu seberapa kubutuh kamu**_

 _ **Percayalah rindu itu baik untuk kita**_

...

Baru beberapa detik Guan Lin keluar, Daehwi muncul dari bilik toilet. Dan sempat membuat Jihoon lupa kalau ada Daehwi disini.

Awalnya Daehwi mau pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebenarnya Daehwi bisa mendengar jelas percakapan mereka. Toilet merupakan tempat paling kedap suara yang membuat semua percakapan sekecil apa pun terdenger dengan jelas dari dalam tapi tidak dari luar. Dan ya, dari sela-sela bilik toilet ia juga bisa melihat Jihoon dan Guan Lin yang tengah berciuman seperti sepasang kekasih. Jelas Daehwi kaget dan penasaran. Hanya saja.. Ia lebih baik pura-pura tidak tahu dan menunggu Jihoon menceritakan semuanya.

Tapi saat ia mencuci tangan, Daehwi malah menemukan Jihoon bersandar di wastafel sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kenapa?" Daehwi terkejut melihat wajah Jihoon yang memerah.

"Apa pun yang kau dengar, tolong jangan katakan pada siapa pun termasuk Baejin dan Somi."

Awalnya Daehwi mau bertanya kenapa tidak boleh. Bukankah Baejin dan Somi juga berhak tahu. Kita kan teman. Tapi mendengar perkataan Jihoon pada Guan Lin, kalau dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, membuat Daehwi menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengulum senyum seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

Sebagai saksi hidup, Daehwi mulai penasaran dengan Guan Lin dan Jihoon. Sekarang tidak ada lagi si namja tinggi yang menunggu dan menjemput temannya ini. Tidak ada suara ribut memanggil 'hyung' lagi. Dan tidak ada Jihoon yang memandang keluar jendela untuk melihat Guan Lin yang tetap bermain basket. Bahkan Guan Lin tidak lagi menatap ke arah kelasnya lagi.

Waktu dan ruang yang diminta Jihoon merupakan hal yang sulit dimengerti oleh Daehwi. Tapi toh ia hanya bisa mengamati tanpa berusaha ikut campur. Jihoon kembali dengen kesehariannya yang kadang ditinggal temannya makan siang. Berpapasan dengan Guan Lin? Sering, tapi keduanya hanya melempar senyum tipis yang berkesan melankolis untuk penonton macam Daehwi. Dan sepertinya Daehwi bisa membuat semacam novel atau cerpen mengenai temannya ini.

Ini sudah lewat seminggu..

"Kangen tidak?" tanya Daehwi dengan penasaran. Kali ini mereka hanya berdua tapi rasa penasaran Daehwi sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Iya," Jihoon menjawab dengan jujur sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Daehwi tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Meski sedikit terkejut dengan kejujuran Jihoon yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa jika terus seperti ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jihoon terlampau tenang dalam menjawab. Dan Daehwi hanya bisa melirik Jihoon yang kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya.

"Apa pun keputusanmu, aku.. ah tidak, kami semua pasti akan mendukungmu." Daehwi itu sedikit sentimentil orangnya. Jadi yah..

"Terimakasih."

Daehwi senang-senang saja mendapatkan Jihoon tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Daehwi itu pecinta pelukan. Jadi refleks ia memeluk Jihoon dari samping.

...

 _ **Aku ingin kau tahu bahwaku selalu memujamu**_

Guan Lin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mau sampai kapan seniornya itu meminta waktu. Guan Lin bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Ia berulang kali mencoba untuk tidak menatap kelas Jihoon tapi berulang kali juga ia memikirkan seniornya itu. Kalau ditanya apa yang ia suka dari Jihoon. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena ya ia menyukai Jihoon hanya karena seniornya itu datang padanya dan menerima perbedaannya. Tapi..

"Jangan bawa masalahmu ke lapangan," tegur pelatihnya dengan nada tidak habis pikir. "Sekarang, cepat selesaikan masalahmu." kali ini bahkan sambil memukul pelan kepala Guan Lin. Dan si namja jangkung ini hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan..

Guan Lin menatap luka goresan di lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya perih. Ia hanya perlu ke uks dan bertemu dengan seniornya yang bernama Daehwi atau Somi. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah namja yang sejak tadi mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Park Jihoon.

"Kenapa lagi?" Jihoon dengan cepat menarik Guan Lin untuk mencuci lukanya dengan air yang mengalir.

Guan Lin hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon. Ia masih menatap Jihoon yang sibuk membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Sakit sih, tapi ia merindukan suara hyungnya ini. Ia rela selalu terluka kalau yang mengobatinya itu Jihoon.

"Aku bukan anggota UKS," Jihoon mengatakan hal itu tanpa menatap Guan Lin. Seolah Jihoon bisa membaca pikiran Guan Lin. "Kau harusnya, bisa lebih berhati-hati." Jihoon mengusap pelan plester yang menutupi luka Guan Lin,

"Hyung.." panggil Guan Lin dengan gamang. "Aku menyukaimu."

Dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Guan Lin. Yah hanya seperti itu saja. Namun energi dan konsentrasi Guan Lin pulih seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar selama latihan. Ingatkan, Guan Lin untuk menyimpan dengan baik plaster yang Jihoon tempelkan pada lengannya.

"Hei!"

Guan Lin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menemukan seseorang yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Orang itu tengah bersandar di pagar sekolah sambil memasukkan tangannya dibalik saku jaket tebal. Rasanya Guan Lin ingin bersorak girang, karena seniornya itu menunggunya. Dan sebagai salah satu anggota klub basket, Guan Lin tentu cepat tanggap dan langsung berlari menghampiri seniornya itu. Park Jihoon.

Guan Lin sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan ia katakan saat bertemu dengan Jihoon. Tapi kata-katanya menguap begitu saja saat menatap langsung mata Jihoon. Inginnya ia langsung memeluk atau mencium seniornya itu. Tapi saying, mereka masih di area sekolah. Jadi yang bisa Guan Lin katakan hanya..

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu.."

Jihoon tentu melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut. Mendengar kalimat itu setelah sekian lama rasanya ternyata tetap mendebarkan. Guan Lin juga bisa melihat telinga Jihoon yang berubah merah.

"Hyung! A.. A.. Aku.."

"Iya, aku tahu." potong Jihoon.

Akhirnya keduanya hanya berjalan beriringan tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Bingung untuk memulai percakapan dan Guan Lin terus-terusan mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan dua wilayah yang terpisah sungai kecil. Meski dangkal, sungai itu tampak menampakkan bayangan matahari yang berwarna merah terang. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Jihoon lebih dulu turun ke bawah. Duduk dipinggir sungai dangkal.

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu."

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau katakan?"

"Tidak," jawab Guan Lin pelan. "Semua sudah terangkum jadi satu."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu." keluh Jihoon pelan.

"Yang perlu hyung tahu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"..."

"Aku juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

"Aku juga." celetuk Jihoon.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku juga akhir-akhir ini selalu memikirkanmu, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Kenapa aku tidak marah saat kau seenaknya menciumku? Dan kenapa aku membalas ciumanmu?" Jihoon bahkan berkata dengan nada frustasi. Meski matanya terus menatap sungai yang mengalir dengan damai. Dan Guan Lin terus menatap Jihoon yang sendari tadi enggan menatapnya. Mungkin malu karena Guan Lin juga terkejut, Jihoon membahas mengenai ia yang seenaknya mencium Jihoon.

"Apa hyung tahu alasannya?"

"Wajahmu," jawab Jihoon sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Kau tampan, dan aku lemah terhadap orang yang memiliki wajah rupawan," Jihoon melirik Guan Lin yang tampak diam saja. "Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin.."

"Mungkin?" pancing Guan Lin.

"Mungkin karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Lagi, Guan Lin bisa melihat wajah dan telinga Jihoon yang memerah. Dan hening.. Jihoon sedari tadi tengah menenangkan jantungnya. Sedangkan Guan Lin berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Karena suasananya sangat mendukung. Sekarang bahkan langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Dan mereka tetap diam dipinggir sungai tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Hyung, mau jadi kekasihku tidak?" Guan Lin akhirnya membuka suara. Mungkin saking terkejutnya, Jihoon lansung menatap Guan Lin dengan tergagap. "Ayo kita buktikan, perasaan hyung itu hanya mungkin atau benar-benar menyukaiku juga."

Jihoon harus memutuskannya saat ini juga kan? Mana mungkin ia meminta waktu lagi pada Guan Lin.

"Baiklah.." lirih Jihoon.

Sedetik kemudian Guan Lin memberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat dan cepat. Saking cepatnya, kecupan itu hanya bersarang di sudut bibir kanan Jihoon. Dari pada keakuratan, Jihoon lebih kaget dengan tindakan sembrono Guan Lin. Karena meski sudah malam, tapi banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan tindakan Guan Lin malah membuat segerombolan gadis yang tidak sengaja melintas berteriak dengan keras.

Jihoon jelas kelabakan tapi Guan Lin dengan sigap menarik lengan Jihoon untuk bergerak. Dan berlari. Bagus! Besok sekolahnya akan ada berita mengejutkan. Dilihat dari seragamnya saja, Jihoon tahu segerombolan gadis itu bersekolah ditempat yang sama seperti mereka berdua.

Oh ya, ia juga berhutang cerita kepada Daehwi, Baejin dan Somi. Hah~ merepotkan..

 **TAMAT**

 **Udah gitu ajah..**

.

.

.

Happy Birthday Puput

Udah ya, jangan nagih lagi

.

.

.

Berlindia Note

Sejujurnya saya sama sekali gak ngikutin Produce101. Jadi maaf aja kalo karakternya rada OOC hehe. Jadi saya hanya berpedomankan pada karakter mereka lewat golongan darah. Walau pun golongan darah tidak bisa menentukan dengan tepat karakter asli seseorang. Tapi setidaknya saya tertolong dengan Guan Lin yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan saya. Dan yah, semoga kalian suka..

Netonett Note

Dibanding mba ber, saya sebenernya yang ngikutin Produce101 dan Wanna One. Kebetulan bias saya Guan Lin. Karena ini permintaan Puput untuk Mba Ber. Jadi saya gak ikut campur sama sekali. Hanya bantuin upload doang. Selamat Ulang Tahun buat Puput yang berhasil bikin Mba Ber kembali bikin ff, panwink pula (suver!). Selamat membaca. Btw, rasanya udah lama banget gak baca kissing part bikinan mba Ber..


End file.
